A week in the life
by eclarelover07
Summary: Screaming, blushing, kissing, stuttering, sarcasm, divorcing, and Eli. This is just a normal week for Ms. Clare Edwards.
1. monday

**A/N- Hey guys this is my first Clare/Eli fanfiction. I love them so mucchh33. This is basically a week in the life of Clare and Eli, and each chapter will be a new day! Make sense? I sure hope so!(: **

**Disclaimer- I don't own degrassi, if i did Clare and Eli would be the only people in it.33 **

**Enjoyy!(: **

* * *

Monday morning started out just like all he rest of them.

5:45 am-

Clare wakes up by the sound of her feuding parents. She should of known this would happen, she has been woken up by the same sounds the past three mornings in a row. She sits up for a moment, rubbing her eyes. She can't make out any words, just muffled voices. And when she hears a door slam, and heavy footsteps run down the hallway, she has had enough. She reaches over to her night stand, where the noise canceling headphones that Eli gave her have seem to have a reserved spot. She slips them on her ears before falling back asleep.

7:43 am-

Clare's eye blink open at the sound of her pinging computer. She lays there for a moment, then realizes something. She raises her hands to the side of her head. She could of sworn she was wearing Eli's headphones. A sudden state of shock washes over her, and she sits up fast. She couldn't of lost Eli's headphones! There in her lap, she realizes, relived. She blushes, embarrassed at how much she cared about a stupid pair of headphones. Eli's headphones.

She reaches her computer, acting almost surprised that Eli has messaged her. She knew it was going to be him, though. He was really the only person that she messaged anymore, and she kind of liked it.

Eli-gold49- My chariot awaits for any young ladies that are in need of a ride to school. Plus, I hear that McDonalds makes a mean hash brown.

Clare smirks to herself, and can barley type "yes." fast enough. She spends nearly twenty minutes on what to wear, and finally decides on a pair of faded jeans and a blue button down shirt, with little lace on the sleeves. No make-up, she decides. Eli already likes her eyes the way they are.

8:12 am-

Eli leans against his hearse, arms crossed. His hair has fallen perfectly in front of his deep eyes, and he smirks because he knew that she was going to say yes before he had even asked her. She comes out even earlier than he expects, and she is pleasantly surprised to see him. He thinks she looks gorgeous, and her eyes are even prettier than he can remember, but he would never show it. Eli was cool, calm, and collected. At least, he wanted Clare to think he was.

"How long have you been waiting?" Clare asked, hurry over to enter Eli's car.

Eli blinks, entering his car as well. "I'm just really excited about those hash browns."

"Oh really?" Clare turns to him, a grin forming on her pale face. There glances caught each other for a moment, and she was frozen. He had that classic Eli face going on, the smirk and the raised eyebrow. He was so confident in himself, and Clare wished that she could be like him. She was blushing, she realized then. She cursed herself, why did a simple smirk from Eli make her that way?

"Yeah, Have you ever had one?"

8:32 am -

They sit in the Degrassi parking lot, and they laugh and talk, and eat hash browns, and Clare likes it. It takes her a while to realize the parking lot is empty, and she it late to class.

"Oh no!" Clare eyes the time on the dash board of Eli's car. She clutches her book bag fast and exit's the car. She glances at him through his open window.

"Thank for making me late."

"Anytime." He replied, and she did that cute scoff, and then she was gone, and Eli watched her walk away.

2:12 pm-

English was Clare's new favorite class, and no, it was not because the cute emo boy that was currently doodling on his fingernails with black sharpie sat in front of her. He was just, like icing on top. Strawberry icing. She had always liked strawberry icing.

Clare let out a little laugh to herself, and before she could even blink, there he was. "What are you laughing at?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

Clare looked at him, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but blush. She bites her bottom lip and shrugs.

"Why do you do that?" Clare finally said, gesturing to the sharpie wiggling between two of Eli's fingers.

"Well, why do you do that?" Eli shoots back.

"what?"

"You always bite your bottom lip." And the Eli picks up his hand touches her lip, right where her soft lips meet her smooth, white teeth. She freezes then, and his fingers linger there, and their gazes intertwine.

"It's a," She finally speaks, her voice cracking. "Habit."

Then he smirks like he always does.

2:57 pm-

"An English assignment, on a Monday?" Eli rolls his eyes as him and Clare exited the classroom.

"Um…everybody?"

"Well, they shouldn't."

"Were going to have to meet up after school to work on it." Clare says, smiling as she sees Alli, walking down the hallway, and her eyebrows are raised at the sight of her and Eli.

"Oh, Clare." Eli turns to her, and he looks into her pretty blue eyes. "Your just trying to get me alone, aren't you? I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff."

Clare stops immediately. "what?" She shakes her head, her face beat red. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Relax." Eli smiles, and keeps on walking. "Meet me after school, we can go to your house." He throws a wave behind his head, and Clare just stands there. My house? Clare's parents would probably die if they even saw Eli in the same room as her, with his dark clothes and black nails and creepy hearse.

Then Alli walks up, and she makes a comment about her and Eli that's makes her blush even more.

4:12 pm-

They arrive at Clare's house, and Clare sits there. She thought this whole ride what she was going to say to her parents when she walked in with an older, Goth, teenage boy.

"You know you could just tell them the truth." Eli said, as if he was reading her mind. "I mean, we are just going to work on our English project, right?" He shot her a wink before getting out of the car.

Damn, she's cute. Eli closes his eyes for a brief moment, and then Clare was next to him, with her curly hair and her pretty blue eyes and her cute smile.

"Are you coming?" She looks at him, and then he nods.

4:14 pm-

Clare stops when she notices her parents. Her mother sits at the table, tearing running down her cheeks. Her father stood, towering over her. A beer bottle clung in his hand, Clare noted. He rarely ever drinks, and it scared her.

"Clare, honey." Her mother tries to sound has calm as she can, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "We need to tell you something." Clare's father scoffs, and turns away, down the hall way. "I need to tell you something." She corrects herself, and stands up, wrinkling out the creases in her dress.

She looked up then, and noticed the teenage boy standing behind Clare. He stars at her, almost angry and she doesn't know why. "Who's that?"

"Sorry." Eli says. "I'll wait outside."

Clare turns to him, shaking her head. "Don't leave." She whispers it, and she's not even sure if Eli heard her.

"I'll be right outside." He reassures her, patting her on the shoulder before he is gone.

4:17 pm-

Eli runs his fingers through his hair, walking back to his hearse. He almost hits it, and then stops. "Damn it!" He says loud, and looks down at his feet then, sticking his hands deep into his pockets. "Clare." He says her name softly, almost as a whisper. And then he repeated it, almost quieter than he did the first time. He hated those parents. He hated them so much and he didn't even know them. Anyone who made Clare feel that way deserved to be hated.

Eli turns around fast when the door slams, and there Clare stands. Her face is white and her arms are crossed hard over her chest. Eli shoots her a half smile. "How'd it go?"

She doesn't even look at him. She just passes him, and she gets back in his car.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Can we go somewhere else, please?"

Eli blinks. "Yeah." He enters the hearse then, and he can't stop looking at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

The car ride is silent at first. He had shot her glances at every light, but she never looks back. Her face is getting paler, and her eyes are forming water in the corners, and Eli can barley stand it. He wants to stop his car and kiss her hard, and then he would tell her it was going to be okay. He didn't, of course. Instead he gripped harder on his steering wheel. Then he could hear her crying, and he tightened even harder. His knuckles were turning white, and he tried so hard to stay calm.

"There getting a divorce." She finally says, and Eli looks at her. "He was drinking." He turned to him. "He doesn't drink."

They look at each other for a moment, and for once, he's speechless. He just watches her as tears run down her cheeks and she is confused, and Eli wishes he knew what to say to make her stop. He hated seeing her so upset.

"Well, think of it this way." He finally says, his voice shaky. He has never seen her like this before. "Now you'll get twice as many presents on Christmas."

Clare laughs for Eli's sake, even though she didn't want to. She looks away to wipe her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Eli said before the light turned green, and he kept driving.

5:12 pm-

"The dot?" Clare asks. "Very original." She almost laughed at herself. Eli's sarcasm was totally rubbing off on her.

"Why thank you." He raises his eyebrows, a smirk on his face.

They order one chocolate cheese cake, and they share it. They fight over the last bite, but Eli let's Clare have it anyway. They laugh and smile together, and she almost forgets.

"That was good." Clare says, and she bites her bottom lip like she always does when Eli looks at her like that.

"Yeah."

Clare sits across from him, and she is smiling again, and Eli likes it when she does that. There is smear of chocolate on her right cheek and that makes Eli smile, and they sit there for a moment and smile at each other.

He sits up then. "Hey."

"Yeah?" She asks, but comes completely silent when he starts to lean in toward her, and she thinks he's going to kiss her, she's sure of it. But then he stops, and she can feel his breath on her lip, and he is looking at her like that. She is speechless. She watches as he wipes the chocolate of her cheek, and shows it to her.

"You had some chocolate on your cheek." he almost whispers it to her, and then he leans back in his seat.

"Thanks."

8:00 pm-

He wanted to kiss her, He really did, and he can't stop thinking about it as they drive down the street, and the sun is setting right in front of them. He stares at the rode but he really wants to look at her. Why didn't he kiss her?

"Where are we going to go now?" Eli hears Clare say.

"I figured you would want to go home." he finally looks at her, and his mouth opens, showing his teeth. The sun set is hitting her just right. "You don't seem like the night owl type."

"I don't want to go home." She says, and then she looks away, her teeth somehow meeting with her bottom lip, yet again. "Not yet."

Eli smiled at the thought of spending time with Clare. He thought of lots of places they could go together.

"The library."

That was not one of them.

"Wow, I should of known Saint Clare."

Clare laughs then. "We have an English assignment due tomorrow."

8:41 pm-

Eli talks way to loud in the library.

"Shut up!" She mumbles, hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch!" He said even louder than before. "Harassment! Somebody help!"

"Eli, it's not funny!"

"Then why are you smiling?"

Clare pauses for a moment, and then looks back down to her notebook. They sat at the table in the corner of the library, and Eli watched her as she got on her tip toes to reach books off the shelves. He smiled inwardly to himself and then looked away.

He watched her now too when she worked, her paper already filled halfway with notes. She wrote fast, but neat, and she was so into the Project that Eli almost laughed. He has almost thought that Clare had forgotten he was there until she finally closed up at him.

"Are you going to do any work?"

Eli shrugged. "That's what you're here for." He smiled at her. "Plus, you look so cute doing it."

She blushed and looked away then, and it took her a few minutes to realize that she had written Eli's name in the corner of her paper in her favorite purple pen.

11:57 pm-

They had spent the rest of the night sitting in Eli's car, drinking strawberry smoothies and listening to dead hand and telling stories. But now it was over, and Clare had to face reality.

He watched as she walked up the steps, slowly and quietly, and he didn't want her leave. He wanted her stay, and he wanted to tease her more and he wanted to watch her bite her bottom lip.

He wanted to kiss her.

He took a deep breath then, and went after her.

Clare had almost reached the door when she heard Eli say her name. It was different than all the other times he had said her name. It was soft and fragile and nervous. She smiled to herself before turning around, and she was greeted with the most pleasant surprise ever.

Eli Goldsworthy was kissing Clare Edwards. It was a strong and passionate kiss and Eli loved the way his lips felt against hers, he loved the way that curls of her hair brushed against his pale cheek, and he loved they way his neck felt when she grabbed onto it with her fingers.

She was just as much into it as he was.

* * *

**A/N- oh my gosh I'm sorry it was so long! I just had so many ideas! Anyway, I just wanted to say please read and review!(: To persuade you, I will sent each person that reviews a sneak peek of the next chapter! Tempting..right? lol click that review button! **

**Thanks!(:**


	2. Tuesday

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank so much for the reviews(: Here is Tuesday! Enjoy!(: **

**P.S - I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but I started writing this after Try Honesty part 2. So anything that happens or will happen in the future episodes didn't happen in this story! I just thought of it after I saw the promo for next weeks episodes on teen nick! (AHH Clare Eli kisss!) So yeah. **

* * *

Tuesday-

7:25 am-

Eli sits in his bed and he thinks that it was a dream. He thinks it a dream until he touches his lips, and he can still feel Clare on them. He smiles, recalling the kiss. It would have been perfect to, if Clare hadn't freaked out and ran inside. He laughs to himself. "She's cute."

He immediately goes to his computer, but she isn't online. He calls her but she doesn't answer.

"Hi, this is Clare." He smiles at the voice on the other end. "Sorry I'm not here right now, please leave your name and number and I will make sure to call you back."

"Hey." He says when the he hears the beep. "Some study date, right?" Eli pauses. He is so nervous and he doesn't know why. "Anyway, I was going to offer a ride to school this morning, hash browns at McDonalds are half off. But, looks like your going to miss out." Eli smiles. "I'll see you at school."

2:05 pm-

First she wasn't online, and she didn't answer his phone calls, and now she isn't in English class.

"Clare, where are you?" Eli mumbles to himself, and he knows something's wrong. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach and he can't just sit there any longer, wondering what happened.

Eli stands up, slings his backpack around his shoulder, and he is out the door before Ms. Dawes could even ask where he was going.

He holds his keys tight in his hands, and he walks fast down the empty hallways of Degrassi, and he's not sure exactly where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there, but he couldn't just sit there and worry about her. Plus, English class wasn't has fun without Clare there.

Just as he turns the corner, he ran straight into her. They both fell to the floor. "Clare?"

She looks different. Her hair messy and her eyes are red. Her skin is white, with tear stained cheeks and she was practically shaking. "Clare?" He repeats, concerned.

"Eli!" She struggled to get to her feet, then she looked away and Eli could tell she was trying not the cry.

"Where have you been?" Eli asked, gathering Clare's books in his hands.

"I just," She paused taking her books from Eli's grasps. "I was in the bathroom?"

Eli looks at her for a minute, and she looks every other possible direction except right in front of her. "I called you this morning."

"I-I forgot to charge my phone." She stutters, and she doesn't want to look at him because she know she will start to cry again. She stares anywhere else. Her shoes, or the chain on Eli's pants, or anything except those piercing green eyes that made Clare want to tell Eli everything.

"Clare," Eli reaches out to her, touching her forearm, and she finally looks up at him. "What happened?"

She looks at him for a minute, and her lip quivers. She can't speak, because she knows that she's going to cry.

"It's okay," Eli takes a step forward, Pulling Clare into a hug. "Tell me."

And then she buries her head into his vest, wetting it with her tears.

"He broke it."

3:00 pm-

"Go."

Eli leaned against the arm rest of the bench they sat at, and he watched Clare. She sat with her knees tucked into her chest, opposite him. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"My mom loves him. She doesn't want a divorce, she almost broke down trying to tell me yesterday." She started, looking down a her feet. "but my dad," She stops talking, breaking out into a set of new tears. "I should of realized it." She looks up at Eli then, and he looked at her with those eyes. "Why he was always at work. He's an unfaithful bastard." She choked on her words. She had never spoken about her father that way.

"And then he broke it."

"What did he break?" Eli's voice was soft and quiet.

"When I was in kindergarten I made a vase." She grinned at the memory. "I painted our whole family on it, and he was the tallest. It sat on our mantel for years." She blinked, her grin turning into a frown. "This morning he threw it against the wall."

Eli opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Goodbye family, goodbye normalcy, goodbye happiness." She sniffled. "My mom's lost everything. I've lost everything."

"That's not true." She looks at him, and he leans forward. "You haven't lost everything." He said as he brought his finger to her face, wiping away her tears. They look at each other for a moment, and she can't help but smile.

"Thank you." She smiles, and he sits back down. "you know," She mumbles, looking away. "I had fun last night." She blushes.

Eli Smiles. Finally some color on that pretty face.

"I mean the end was," She laughs to herself, rubbing the back of her neck. "Pretty nice."

"Huh?" Eli said, as if he didn't remember.

She shoots her head at him. "You don't remember?"

Eli purses his lips together, placing a finger on the tip of his chin. "Seems I forgot." he shrugs, and settles his eyes on Clare's. "Maybe," He starts, smirking. "You could refresh my memory?"

Clare laughs, and Eli likes it, so he laughs to. He leans forward, cupping his hand in her cheek, and he can feel the tears drying. He presses his lips against Clare's, and he can feel her smile.

"Wait." Clare suddenly breaks the kiss, and leans back. "You can't just kiss me."

"Why not?" He shrugs. "I mean, I like you Clare."

It felt really good to hear Eli say that, and Clare smiles. She smiles wide at him before talking. "First we have to have a date."

Eli pauses, almost like he didn't understand the words Clare was saying. "A date?"

"You know," She bites her bottom lip. "A date."

Eli shrugs, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, Clare Bare."

6:12 pm-

Eli stands at Clare's doors step, and he is nervous. Dates were defiantly not his thing, he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to wear. After deliberations he settled for the exact same thing that he wore to school- a black vest that blended with a black shirt that blended with a black tie. Fantastic.

He looked up when she opened the door. Clare stood there smiling at Eli's stunned face. Her hair looked even better than usual, with little sparkly earring peeking through her auburn curls. Her lips were the perfect amount of glossy, and Eli wanted to kiss her again right there. Her jean skirt fell just at the knee, and her little green top with lace along the collar fit perfectly on her.

Eli didn't have to say anything, Clare could read his face. He thought she was gorgeous.

"Do your parents know where your going?" Eli finally said.

Clare blinked. "um…" She frowned. "My mom is in her room sleeping. And my dad," She paused looking down. "He's a work."

"Oh."

"He's leaving on Friday. Moving into some apartment."

Eli grabbed her hand then. "Forget about that." He pulled her along to Morty, opening the door for her. "Let's go."

"Where are we going to go?" She asked, getting in the car.

Eli stood there, a smirk on his face.

"it's a surprise."

6:37 pm-

"Ice skating?" Clare was surprised at the choice Eli had made for there date. She looked at the ice rink, with couples, and kids and friends all laughing and having a good time. For some reason she had predicted he would take her to some creepy concert, or some creepy restaurant, or somewhere…creepy. Needles to say she was pleasantly surprised.

"You don't want to?" He looked at her, shrugging.

"What?" She looked up at him, her eyes meeting. "It's just that I thought you were going to take me somewhere," She paused, taking a moment stare at him. "Creepy."

Eli raises his eyebrows, his hands deep in his pockets. "Creepy?" He watches as Clare opens her mouth, but she closes it suddenly. He smiles as her perfectly glossed lips met each other. "You think I'm creepy?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant!" She stutters, suddenly very nervous. She tries to say something else, and each time it came out as a messy, embarrassing stutter.

"It's okay if you think I'm a little creepy." He says, leaning forward as if what he was about to say was a secret. "You kind of like it don't you?" He laughs, his hair falling in front of her eyes. "You think it's mysterious?" he steps even closer to Clare, and there foreheads nearly touched. "you think it's a little sexy?"

Her face was red, and her mouth gaped open. "I don't think your creepy!" She finally screeches at him, and he lets out a low, loud laugh. She brings her hands to her face, and it's hot.

"Okay." He says, unconvinced. "Come on, let's get skates."

She watched him as he walks. Okay, maybe she thought he was a little sexy.

"stop staring at my butt and come on!"

7:01 pm-

"I think that's like the 50th time you've fallen over!" Clare says, pointing to Eli, who had collapsed onto the ice again.

"This is harder than I thought." Eli mumbles, cursing himself. Eli was embarrassed. Eli does not get embarrassed. Ever. He hated ice skating, he hated it a lot.

Clare laughs, and she stretches her hand out to Eli, he takes it, only to fall on his butt once again. She laughs harder this time, and Clare thinks she see's Eli blush a little bit.

"Damn it!" He finally mutters, and he starts untying the laces on his ice skates.

"Eli!" Clare looks at him as he throws his ice skated on the ground. "What are you doing?"

Eli gets to his feet, and he can feel the ice through his dark socks. "Ice skating would be a lot easier without those dumb skates." He looks at her before taking off, and she watches as he slides on the ice.

"You can't do that!" She calls out, looking around her to see if anyone is watching. They defiantly are.

"Sure, I can." he shoots his head over his shoulder. "You should try it."

"I can't!"

Eli smirks, then looks back to the front of him. "I thought you didn't care what people think."

Clare bites her lip before sitting on the ice to take of her skates.

7:45 pm-

They sit at the foot court, and they share fries. He thinks it's cute they way she chews, and she blushes when she catches him looking.

She can't believe she did that. It probably looked so strange to watch to teenagers sliding around the ice in there socks. She never would of done that before she met Eli. Eli has made her better, she realizes.

She looks up at him then, and he smiles at her. She needs Eli.

10:24 pm-

"So, am I allowed to kiss you now?"

Eli and Clare kiss on Clare's doorstep. It sweet and soft, and he cups her cheeks in his hands. She tugs at his dark locks of hair, and she loves every second of it.


	3. Wednesday

**A/N ~ Hey guys! Okay, so I think that this is like the longest chapter so far!(: **

**It's getting a little more intense in this one, but I'm trying to keep the cute Eclare fluff, because I like it:D **

**Yeah, so enjoyy!(: **

**P.S. Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed, or favorited my story, it's means a lot! Keep it up(: **

* * *

7:25 am-

Clare stands at the top of the stairs, and she can see the shadows of her parents. They stand in the kitchen, and they don't even notice she's there. She can here her mother crying. That's all she seems to do lately.

"I don't understand. You don't have to go, why can't we just work it out?" Clare can hear her mumble through her tears. "we are still a family, damn it! And we are going to act like one, for Clare's sake."

"I don't give a damn about this family." Her dad is drinking again, Clare can tell.

"That's not fair!" She says, and her voice is loud now. "Not to me, and especially not Clare! I love you Randall!"

"I'm done with you all."

Clare watches as he walks to the door, and it's already half open when he stops.

"Well, your still coming to the annual church banquet tonight, right?"

He laughs, and takes a few staggered steps over to her before talking. "Are you an idiot? Why the hell would I go to the Church banquet with you?"

Her mouth gapes open for a few moments. "I'll be so embarrassed if I show up alone."

"I don't give a damn." He turns then, taking a swag of his bottle before reaching for the door, but she steps in front of him.

"Move."

She places her hands on her hips. "No. I want to talk to about this Randall."

"Move, damn it!"

"No!"

"You bitch!"

Clare watches with an open mouth and tears in her eyes as her father grabs her mother by the wrist and threw her against the wall with a thud. And then he was gone. She lingers there for a minute, and then slowly slides down to the floor.

"Mom!" Clare calls as she runs down the stairs. She tries to shake away the tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Clare," She mumbles as she struggles to her feet. When Clare reaches for her mothers hand, she can feel her trembling. "Yeah I'm fine."

7:34 am-

They sit across from each other at the kitchen table, and Clare doesn't know what to say. Her mom is distraught, with tangled hair and red eyes, and a big red mark on her arm.

Clare can't take her eyes of the red imprint along her mothers fragile arm, and she wants to cry right ten. "Mom.."

"Don't worry about it Clare." Her mother tries to smile. "It was an accident." Clare looks up at her mother's unconvincing face, she stares at her hard in the eyes, and she wants to tell her so many things. "It won't happen again."

Clare could say what she really wanted to say. She could tell her mom that it wasn't an accident, and it was going to happen again. She wanted to say that her father's changed, and he's not the same man that she had fallen in love with. He's different now, and that they will be fine without him.

Instead, she nods, looking down at her un touched breakfast.

"So the church Banquet's tonight." Her mother spoke up. The church banquet was a big deal. Everyone dresses up nice and shows up with there handsome dates and dances and has a good time, and all the money for the tickets go to charity. Clare barley listens as she goes on about the decorations and the music, just poking at her scrambles eggs with her fork.

"I think it's about time you brought a date."

Clare's head shoots up at that comment. "A date?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "what about that Charlie boy from youth group? He seems nice."

"Mom." She rolled her eyes. "Charlie's 12, and he picks his nose."

"Well, are there any nice boys at your school that are acceptable to go with?"

Oh gosh.

"Um, maybe?"

12:24 pm-

Clare wasn't used to it. She wasn't used to the holding hands, or the looks that people gave her as they walked down the hallway, and she was definitely not used to the kissing. They walked outside Degrassi, on there way to the lunch table that they sit at everyday, hand in hand, and Clare could feel people looking.

"Eli," She says, and she waits for him to look down at her before continuing. "People are looking."

Clare can feel Eli grip her hand harder. "Awesome."

They sit across each other at lunch, and he pulls out an apple from his bag. Halfway through his second bite, he realizes she isn't eating. She looks down at the wooden table, and she is picking the pale pink nail polish of her pinkie.

"Where's your lunch?"

"What?" She looks up, blinking. "Oh, I guess I forgot. I was kind of busy this morning."

"What happened?"

Clare looks at him for a moment, and she watches as Eli takes another bite of his apple. "They were fighting," Clare hesitates, and she's not sure if she should tell him, but then Eli looks at her with his deep emerald eyes, and she feels safe. "And then he hurt her."

"What?" Eli leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "He hit her?"

Clare rubbed the back of her neck, and no matter how hard she tried, he could feel tears crawl up in the corner of her eyes. "He threw her against the wall."

She looked down, and she didn't hear Eli say anything. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong. But she hated the thought of her parents, who's fights were now turning Violent. She hated the thought of her father, who wasn't even her father anymore. He wasn't the same person who had read her stories at night, who had given her piggy back rides in the park, who was there to take pictures of her when she got the best attendance award in 4th grade. She especially hated the thought of her poor mother, who has being hurt by the very man that she loved.

It took her a few moments to realize that Eli was hugging her. He had made his way over to her, gathering her in a tight hug. She closes her eyes, and she let her tears fall.

"She said it won't happen again." Clare finally says, when Eli releases her from the hug.

"are you sure?"

"Yeah." She lies.

"Okay." Eli smiles at her, and he hands Clare his apple. "We can share my apple."

2:15 pm-

"So you want to go to the dot after school?" Eli asks over his shoulder in the middle of English, as ms. Dawes turned her back to the class, writing on the chalk board.

Clare smiles, and is half way through yes when she realizes she can't.

"Um, I can't." She says, shrugging. "There's a banquet at church tonight, it's like a big deal."

She blinks at him. She needs a date.

"My mom wants me to go with this nasty little boy from youth group. He's like 12." She laughs to herself.

"You need a date?" Eli turns completely to her now, his eyebrow raised. "Why didn't you ask me? I mean that's what boyfriends are for, right?" He smirks.

Boyfriend. That was first time he had said that. "Uh…" She smiles, letting out a nervous giggle. "I think my mom would have a heart attack if she saw you."

Eli nods, turning back to face the front. "I'll be at your house around 7." Clare can see Eli run his fingers through his hair.

"And don't worry, I'll look pretty for your mom."

3:57 pm-

Clare comes home to find her mom, crying at her vanity table. She is holding onto both her arms, and she watches herself cry in the mirror. She mumbles something to herself, but Clare can't make out the words.

"Mom?" Clare asks as she walks into her mothers room, gripping onto the school bag that hung off her shoulder.

Her mother's head snapped up, and she quickly wiped her eyes. "Clare?" She stood up, running her fingers through her hair. "I was just deciding what dress I should wear tonight. Come here!"

Clare took a few slow steps over to her mothers bed, where two dresses laid. "Should I wear the little black one?" She picked it up, pressing it against her body. "Or the blue one?"

Clare looks at her mom for a minute, and she watches as the tears dry on her cheek. "I like the black one." She finally says, with out even looking at it.

"Me too."

"hey mom," Clare began, looking down at her feet. "I, uh, found a date for the banquet."

"Oh really?" She asked, looking at Clare through the mirror where she was now brushing her hair. "What's his name?"

Oh boy. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Elijah."

6:57 pm-

Clare watches through the peep hole of her front door, waiting for the famous hearse to pull up. She dressed in her favorite blue gown that fell right at the knee, and her black ballet flats. Her mother stood in the kitchen, trying to call her father on the phone for the 4th time.

"If you get this message," Clare could hear her mother say as she walked into the kitchen. "The banquet starts at 7:30. I really wish you would come." She hangs up the phone, turning to see Clare. "Where is this date of yours, Clare?" her voice is sharp and tense, and Clare is surprised.

"He's on his way."

"What's he like?" Her mother asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "You didn't tell me much about him. Does he make good grades? He is a gentlemen? Does he do any after school activities?"

This was a bad idea, Clare thinks to herself, letting out a breath. "Yeah." She smiles. "He the captain of the," She pauses, she was always a bad lair. She looks down at the table, where a brochure for the trip to Mexico that Clare's family had been planning before all the fighting starting sat. "Spanish Club."

She nods, obviously unimpressed.

"He also," She speaks up, and Clare's mother looks at her with hope in her eyes. "He's also a classically trained pianist."

Oh gosh. This was not a good idea. Not a good idea at all. Clare just sat there, a crocked smile on her face, waiting for her mother to speak up.

"Well, that's sounds lovely." Clare sighed. "Maybe he could play a song at the banquet."

"Yeah."

No.

This was definitely not a good idea.

Then the door bell rang.

Oh, gosh.

"Oh there he is, Clare!" her mother exclaims, standing up from her seat. Clare sat there, and her heart was pounding so hard she thought her mother could hear it. "Are you going to answer it?"

"Um yeah?"

Her mother laughs, "Why are you so nervous? This boy must really be a catch."

Clare stands, smoothing out her dress before walking to the door. "He is."

There Eli stood, wearing a tuxedo, with hair combed back. No chains, no scary rings, and no black sharpie on his nails.

"Oh my gosh." Clare covers her mouth. "Eli?"

He smiles, winking at her. "It's very nice to see you again, Clare."

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Edwards." Clare's mother says when Eli walks into the room, and they shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, Clare has told me so many nice things about you."

"Oh really? Well Clare tells me you are a classically trained pianist."

Eli smiles, nodding. "It's really just a hobby. My real dream in life is to become a brain surgeon, so I can save lives."

Clare blurts out a loud laugh then, and when she catches her mother's eye, she purses her pink lips together, looking down at her feet.

"What's so funny Clare?" her mother says, and Clare can hear the sharpness of her tone.

She looks up, and she can see Eli shoot her one of his signature smirks.

"Yes, Clare. What's so funny?"

7:46 pm-

They all sit at their reserved table in the middle of the ball room, and one of the chairs are empty. Clare and Eli talk and laugh, and her mother looks at the door every few minutes and she hopes that he will come, even though she knows he won't. She takes a deep breath to keep from crying, and turns to Clare and Eli.

"I would love to hear your piano playing, Elijah." She starts, and Eli and Clare look at her at the same time. "The piano is right over there."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea," Clare starts, her eyes flashing to Eli.

"Nonsense." Eli says, turning to Clare. "I would love to."

"what?" Clare watches as Eli stands up, placing his hand on Clare's shoulder.

"Clare just doesn't want me to brag." He laughs, sneaking a wink at Clare before walking across the dance floor to the piano.

Oh boy.

8:00 pm-

They stand in the middle of the dance floor, and his hands are on her hips. Neither of them are very good a dancing, so they just sway back and forth, and they look at each other.

"why didn't you tell me you could play the piano?" She asks, her arms wrapped tight around his neck.

Eli smirks. "Because that look on your face was priceless."

She laughs, looking down at there feet before talking again. "Well what did you expect?"

"I took lessons when I was like, 11." He says, and he pulls Clare closer to her then, and there noses brush against each other. "I guess I never forgot."

Clare looks at his dark green eyes, and she can feel his breath on her lips. She wants to kiss him. "Thanks for everything." She says, wide smile on her face. "But I think you might of over done it, just a little."

"Me?" Eli says, raising his eyebrows. "Never!"

"Brain Surgeon?"

They laugh in unison, and then he leans down, just barley brushing his lips against hers. Clare can't believe that she still blushes when he does that, but she does, and then she kisses him back. Then they just look at each other, and Clare can't wipe that goofy grin off her face.

He opens his mouth to talk, but closes it suddenly, looking past Clare. "This is not good."

"What?" Clare asks, and she turns around, and she can't even talk. Clare watches as a man stumbles across the ball room, a green bottle held to his mouth.

"Isn't that your dad?"

Clare knew this was going to be a long night.

8:12 pm-

"Randall?" Clare's mother looks up from her unfinished dinner to be greeted by her extremely drunk husband. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You wanted me to come, right?" She talks so loud, nearly half the room turns to him. "Well I'm here, you ungrateful bitch!" He takes one last swag of his bottle before dropping it, and it breaks into pieces on the ground.

"Randall, please." Clare's mother is already covering her mouth, and she is holding back tears.

"You wanted to talk!" He is ever louder now, and Clare and Eli stand a few yards away, and she holds onto him tight, silently crying into his sleeve. "Let's talk!"

"Please, can he we talk at home?"

"You always want to do things your way, don't you?" He screams at her, and then in a split second the table in front of him was flipped over, and a scream had escaped from her mothers voice. Everyone was watching, and now everyone knew what was going on.

Eli could feel grip onto his arm harder.

"Daddy."

9:04 pm-

After countless minutes of screaming right in the middle of the churches annual banquet, Clare's mom had finally talked her dad into coming home. The car right was silent, and Clare and Eli sat in the back, holding each other's hands tight. They sat at the curb in front of Clare's house now, and they could still here the screaming.

"I'm really sorry you have to deal with this, Clare." Eli finally says, after minutes of silence.

Clare sits next to him, staring at the cement road in front of him. Her eyes are blank and distant, and Eli wishes that he knew what she was thinking. She doesn't say anything at first, just laughs to herself. "He's always at work because he's having an affair with his secretary." She closes her eyes, but no more tears come out. "He even told my mom about it, and she still denies it." Clare pauses, and she takes a moment to stare up into Eli's eyes. "She still loves him, and I feel bad for her, so don't apologize to me. Apologize to her."

Eli nods, and he tries to crack a smile. "I better go inside," Clare insists, and she rises to her feet.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Eli stands up after her, placing his rough hand on her fragile shoulder. "What if what happens this morning.."

Eli doesn't finish his thought, and he watches as Clare get on her tip toes, pecking him on the cheek. "I'm going to be okay, Eli. I'll call you if anything happens."

Eli nods and let's her leave, but he knows something's wrong. He can feel it.

9:17 pm-

When Clare walks in the house, her mother is on the ground. She is breathing heavy, and her hair is falling in front of her face. She coughs a few times, and Clare can see drops of red fall from her mouth.

"Mom!" Clare screams, loud, and she takes a few fast steps toward her mom, but stops before she gets there.

No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to his own daughter. She finds herself on the ground, tears falling down her face. She clutches her cheek, and she can't even think anymore.

Clare's own father hit her.


	4. Thursday

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to upload, I had like a MASSIVE case of writers block, so that's my excuse. I'm sure if I like how this chapter turned out, I would love if you guys told me what you thought! **

**Enjoy!(: **

* * *

6: 42 am-

She wishes that it was dream. She stares out the window and she watches the sun rise, and even as the light floods her bedroom, and her alarms goes off, she still wishes it was a dream. She holds onto her bruised cheek, and her eyes keep scanning down the phone that laid in front of her. Eli's number glares at her on the screen, and no matter how much she wants to call him and cry to him about what happened, but she doesn't.

Maybe if she doesn't talk about it, it will just go away.

She doesn't want to worry Eli anyway.

7:34 a m-

There he is. He sits at one of the chairs in the kitchen, and his feet are propped up on the table, and Clare can't tell if he is drunk or not. She scared. She's scared of her own father. She stands at the stop of the stairs, but she can't go down. She just can't stand the thought of being hit again. Maybe if she goes quiet, he won't notice her, and then she can go to school and forget about it. at least for a little while.

"Clare." She flinches when he says her name, and her eyes are wide and her face his white. "Come down here." He looks up at her, and his words slur together. She knew that he would be drunk. She hesitates, and she clutches tight onto her arms and she feel likes breaking down right there.

"I said come here!" He rises to his feet, and his voice is loud and she wants to cry. "You disobey me?" He takes a few staggered steps forward. "I think someone deserves a punishment."

Clare can feel a tear run down her cheek.

"Please, No."

7:37 am-

The fourth time that he slapped her across the face she had had enough. She wasn't going to let her do this anymore.

"Stop it!" She screams so loud she can't believe that it came out of her mouth. "Stop it!" She repeats, and her father blinks, dropping his raised hand to his side. "why do you do this?" She yells at him through her tears. "Why do you this to me?"

Clare lets out a breath, and she is trembling. Hot tears run down her face and her cheeks are red. "You're my Dad! Your supposed to be the one that protects me, not the one that hurts me. You supposed to be the one that gives me hugs and tells me that everything is going to be alright. Your supposed to be there for me when I'm sad! Your supposed to be my dad!"

She stops. She shocked that those words came out of her own mouth, and she can't breath. She brings her pale hands up to her wet face, and mumbles into them.

"Why did you do this to our family?"

After moments of silence, she looks up. And she wants to her dad look like he feels bad. She wants him to hug her tight and apologize, and she wants him to tell her that he would never do it again. And she wants to believe him.

He just stood there, still drunk, and still an abusive parent.

That's when she ran. She ran out of the house as fast as she could, leaving her father, and leaving her life. She didn't go to school, and she didn't go to Eli's house. She went as far away as she could, until she couldn't run anymore.

7:52 am-

"Clare, are you in there? You don't have to spend extra time getting ready, you already have me!"

Eli knocked on Clare's front door for the fourth time. He had already waited 7 minutes. He had called her. He had texted her. He tried to sound cool, but Eli knew something was wrong.

"Clare!" He calls, and his calm voice breaks into a nervous one. "Are you in there?" he's banging on the door and he probably looks like an idiot, but he doesn't care. He knew something is wrong, and it would be his fault if anything happen to her. "Clare!"

"What the hell?"

Eli blinked when he was met with Clare's drunk father. He leaned against the door for support, with a bottle held loosely in his hands. "Why the hell are you making so much noise?"

He stares hard at the taller older man in front of him, and he clenches his fist. He wants to kill him. He deserves it. "Where's Clare?"

Randall let out a low laugh. "That little bitch? I don't know, She ran off. She couldn't take her punishment."

Eli almost punched him, but he wasn't worth it.

"Clare's a great person." Eli says, and Randall looks him in the eyes. "she doesn't deserve this." He turns around then, and over his shoulder he says, "Do her a favor, and get out of her life."

Eli got in his car and drove away, without giving Clare's father another glance. He didn't know where Clare was, but he was going to find her.

12:20 pm-

Clare has no idea where is. She sits in the corner booth had some restaurant with bad lighting where people sat on a small stage and read poetry. She stares down at her cup of hot chocolate that she bought with the two crumpled dollars that she had found in her back pocket. She was still crying, and she didn't care that everyone looked at her.

She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she knows it's Eli, she's sure of it. He's already called so many times. She pulls it out of her pocket, and the picture she took of him that one day at lunch his glowing on the screen. The phone hesitates in her shaky hand and she almost doesn't answer it.

"Hello?"

"Clare? Are you okay? What happened? Where are you?" She can hear the worry that's in his voice and it surprises her. She has never heard him talk like that, and it just makes her want to cry more. She doesn't reply at first, but Clare knows that Eli can hear her crying. "Clare!"

"Eli." She finally says, and her voice cracks.

"Clare." He sounds relived. "where are you?"

"He hits me." She says, and she doesn't even know if she can understand what she said through all her tears. She wipes her face with her trembling hand, and she shuts her eyes tight. "My own dad hits me, Eli!"

Eli doesn't say anything for a few moments, and she just sits there and cries. She wishes she was stronger. She wishes that she could stop crying and stand up tall and act like everything was okay even thought it wasn't. She wishes that she could be like Eli.

"I'm coming to get you." She finally hears him talk, and anger lingers in his voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm don't know, some little restaurant. I think it's called Rachel's diner or something." She mumbles, and her mouth gaps open for a minute before talking again. "I'm sorry Eli."

"Don't. I'm coming to find you, don't go anywhere, okay?"

"No." Clare says, and she doesn't know what came over her. She is confused, and hurt and she can't even think anymore. "I can't go back there. I can't stand the hitting, and all the yelling, and I can't stand to see my mom cry. I can't go back. I'm sorry Eli."

"Clare!"

She forces herself to hang up the phone then, and they way Eli said her name lingers in her head for several moments. She has no idea what she's doing, and she knows that she shouldn't, but she puts her phone away, wipes her face, and walks out of the restaurant anyway.

1:34 pm-

"Damn it Clare, answer the phone!" Eli shuts his phone tight, taking one last glance around Rachel's Diner. He had finally found the restaurant Clare said she was at, and she was no where to be found. Once more he dialed, and again she didn't answer.

He left immediately then, out into mucky sky, where rain was just starting to fall. He glances to both sides of her, and he almost expects her to be standing there, perfectly fine, and he can curse himself later for being so worried for no good reason, like he always does.

She wasn't there, and Eli knew it was different this time. He could feel it deep in his stomach, and he wasn't going to rest until he found her.

2:04 pm-

Clare was so stupid. What was she thinking, hanging up on Eli and running off in some place she had never been before? Now it was raining, her curls had fallen, her eyeliner had smudged, she was freezing cold, and she was completely lost.

She crumples against one of the walls in the alleyways between shops. She pulls her phone out of her pocket for the seventh time, praying that this would be the time she would have service. But of course, it wasn't. She lets out a deep sigh. She should of answered the phone when Eli had called before.

"Eli." She mumbles to herself, and she shuts her eyes tight, just hoping that it will all just go away. "I need you." She drops her head into her knees. She's done. Maybe if she sits here long enough, everything will just go away.

"Hey."

Clare is frozen in her place, and her eyes are wide. She knows that voice, she would know that voice anywhere. It the voice that makes her smile and laugh and it's the only voice that seems to make her feel better lately. It's Eli.

She looks up then, and she mumbles his name under his breath. He looks at her with wide eyes and an open mouth before he leans down, and they look at each other in the eyes.

"I don't know what I was thinking!" Clare blurts out, and Eli just sits there, and listens. "I just couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't stay in that house and let it ruin my life. I just had to get away." She tries to say more, but her words start turning into mush. He's just looking at her with those eyes of his, and she wants to start crying again. "Eli…"

He leans forward, gently placing his lips against her quivering ones, and then he rests his forehead against hers. "Don't do that every again." He finally whispers to her, and she can hear the pain in his voice. "I can't loose you, Clare."

She nods, and he helps her to her feet. He holds her tight, and Eli almost wants to cry at the sight of her. Her red eyes, and wet face, and the dark bruise that was plastered across her cheek. She's shaking in her arms, and the only thing Eli wants to do is make it better. He wants to hold her and never let her go.

"I don't want to go home." She finally says as they get in Eli's car. "I can't"

He's holding her hand tight, and he tries to muster up a smile, for her sake.

"You don't have to."

3:00 pm-

Eli's house was not at all what Clare had expected. There was paintings on the walls, and pictures on the fridge and a little bowl of fake fruit sitting on the kitchen table. He leads her in the house and he sits her down at the brown wooden table in the living room. He hands her what first appears to be a blanket, but laughs for the first time today when she discovers what it really was.

"A snuggie?"

Eli smirks, shrugging. "My mom has this weird obsession with ordering stuff off TV."

"That's cute." she mumbles and she slips on the red snuggie over her wet clothes. She likes it here, Clare decides. It's nice and homey and she smiles at the report card that was pinned up on the fridge with a Mickey mouse magnet. It reminds her of how it used to be.

Eli sits across from her then, and he hands her a glass of soda. When she reaches for it, there fingertips touch, brush against each other, and she bites her bottom lip. She didn't even have to look up to know that a large smirk was painted on Eli's face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He finally says, after taking a long gulp.

"I don't know." She looks down at the table, and she can feel him watching her. "I just…" Clare can't find the right words, and let out a deep breath. "I just couldn't take it anymore." She glances up then, and he's just watching her with those bright green eyes, listening. "I don't want to go back."

"Isn't your dad moving out tomorrow?"

Clare lets out a sly nod before talking. "That's not going to fix anything. My sisters gone, and my mom so heartbroken she doesn't even notice me anymore. I'm all alone."

"Are you an idiot?"

"what?" Clare blinks at him, and Eli gets to his feet, walking over to Clare.

"I'm standing right here Clare, do you not see me?" He stands in front of her, his hands in his pockets and his eyebrow raised. She doesn't know what to say. "Your not alone Clare."

She can feel the smile form on her face, and she nods. Eli smiles at her then, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

Eli Goldsworthy. He was the one that was standing in front of her now. he was the one who had made her laugh when she felt like crying, he was the one who she could talk to no matter what, he was the one that made her blush and bite her lip, he was the one that cared. He was the one who was just driving out in the rain for hours to find her, when no one else was.

She was in love with Eli Goldsworthy.

4:15 pm-

Clare was terrible at rock band. She stands in front of the TV that sat in Eli's living room, and she was almost shocked at how terrible she had done. 47 percent?

"Your worse than I thought." He laughs, and she turns to him. She sits on the couch, twirling his drum stick in his hands. "I mean, who would of totally failed if I hadn't saved you. You need saving a lot, don't you, princess?"

Clare takes a look back at the screen, confused. How did Eli get 97 percent? She didn't know she was that bad.

"No, I don't!" She protested, shoving her guitar into Eli. "Maybe I'm better at the drums!"

Eli lets out a loud laugh as she takes the drum sticks from Eli, and positions herself at the drums. Clare is determined, and Eli thinks it's cute.

"Put on another song!"

7:20 pm-

3 hours of rock band. 3 hours of Guitar, drums and vocals. And Clare sucked at everyone of them. Her highest score was a 67. He had laughed at her every time her failing score came up on the screen, and that had only made her more determined.

Thank god that pizza came when it did. They sat on the living room floor, and Eli had put on the new Dead hand CD he had gotten. Clare had complained about how it was just noise, and Eli had told her she wouldn't know what good music was if it bit her in the butt. They talked and laughed, and Clare found it remarkable that they never stopped thinking of things to talk about.

11:56 pm-

He had given her an over sized t-shirt to wear to bed, and she looks really good in it. She lays on the couch, cuddling the hand-knitted sweater that Eli's mother had made. He sits on the ground next to her, holding her hand tight.

"Hey Eli." She mumbles and Eli knows that she's half asleep.

"Yeah, Clare?"

She lets out a loud yawn, shutting her eyes.

"I love you."


	5. Friday

**A/N : School started, and the homework freaking hate me alive. **

**Anyways, here is the last chapter of a week in the life! I really hope you guys enjoyed my first story, and there will be plenty more in the future! **

**Make sure to put me on author alert if you want to see more stories! **

**Enjoy the last chapter! **

6:13 am-

"I love you more."

Clare heard it crystal clear, and she knew that Eli had said it. But now as she sat on Eli's couch, looking at her sleeping boyfriend on the floor, she thinks it might have been a dream. She stares at him for a minute, and she can't help but laugh at how cute she thinks he is.

The room is dark, but the sun is peeking through the closed blinds. The room is clean, apart from the stray rock band instruments from the night before. She sits there for a moment and she smiles. She loves being here, with Eli.

She glances around for a minute, and then she smiles when an idea arises. She's going to do something nice for him.

6:32 am-

Clare's plan to have fresh made pancakes for Eli when he woke up turned out to be an epic failure. An extremely epic failure. There was a pancake stuck on the ceiling, and syrup had somehow managed itself all the way across the kitchen, on the tile and on the fridge. The batter had spilled into a pile in front Clare's feet, and butter had somehow found it's way on the microwave. Clare stood there, smears of pancake batter across her cheeks, in complete shock of the disaster she had created. Cooking was definitely not her thing.

"Oh my gosh." Clare mumbles, and she wipes the back of her hand on her smudged cheek. "Oh my gosh!" She takes a few quick steps back, away from the evidence. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"What going on?"

Clare freezes. Who ever said that wasn't Eli. At the entrance to the kitchen stood a tall woman, with green eyes and rollers in her dark hair. Eli's mom. Clare bit her bottom lip, and wondered how bad this looked. Clare stood in the middle of the kitchen she had destroyed at 6 in the morning, wearing Eli's t-shirt. Eli's mom took a few steps forward, and Clare excepts to be yelled at, but she wasn't.

She smiles, crossing her arms over the fuzzy robe she wore. "You Clare, right?"

"Uh…" Clare musters up a slight nod. Her voice was quiet, and little freckles brimmed her nose, a slight smirk is on her face, and Clare almost laughs because she looks like Eli.

"I'm sorry about your kitchen."

6:34 am-

Eli's mom was really good at cleaning up disastrous kitchens. It looked good as new, and Eli's mother had even set aside the one good pancake that Clare had made, and she had promised Clare she would make Eli eat it. They sat at the kitchen table, and Clare stares down at the cup of tea that sat in front of her, and she watches had it swirled around in her mug. She can the feel the eyes of Eli's mother on her, and she doesn't know what to say.

"Eli talks about you all the time."

Clare looks up then, and she can feel herself blushing. "He does?" She smiles when Eli's mothers nods. "What does he say?"

"he says your smart and funny," Eli moms starts, and Clare can't help but bite her bottom lip. "And really pretty." Clare lets out a nervous laugh before looking back down at her mug. "He's never been this happy before."

Clare opens her mouth to talk, but she doesn't really know what to say. She fidgets with the hem of Eli's oversized t-shirt, letting loose strands of hair fall into her face. "He says that about me?" Clare finally mumbles, and her voice is shaky.

"he won't shut up!" Eli's mom laughs, and Clare laughs with her. "He also says your having some problems at home." Eli's moms voice was suddenly laced with concern.

Clare blinks, and she pursers her lips together. "Uh.." She lets out a slight sigh, and Clare stutters. "My dad, he…" Her voice trails off, and she knows that if she continues to talk about it, she might cry.

"It's okay." Clare looks up, and Eli's mom is smiling at her again. "I just wanted to let you know that your always welcome here."

Clare is surprised, and she almost remembers what her parents used to be like. "Thank you."

"What the hell is going on?"

Clare turns around to see Eli standing there, with tired eyes and tangled hair. Drool is dried on his upper lip, and he lets out a loud yawn. She can't help but laugh at him.

8:12 am-

"I don't want to go to school today."

Clare smiles at Eli as they get in his car, and she turns on the radio loud. It's some song she totally hates, but she doesn't care. He settles in the car, and turns down the music before talking. "Why not?"

Clare shrugs. She had felt like such a rebel lately, and she wasn't about to quit now. She had already ditched school yesterday, and she had spent the night at her boyfriends house, and she hadn't even dared to look at her phone to see how many times her mother had called. She had imagined her mother was worried sick about her, and she called dozens of times. But in the pit of her stomach, she actually thought that maybe her mother hadn't of even noticed that she was gone. She shrugs off the thought of and turns to Eli. "I just don't feel like it."

Eli smiles at her. "whatever you say, Edwards."

2:13 pm-

"I think that one looks like a flower."

They lay in the grass, and she points up into the sky. The park is nearly empty, with the exception of an elderly couple parked at one of the benches. They both have gray hair and glasses and they are holding hands.

"Yeah, it does." Eli says to her with out looking. He lays next to her, and she can feel him staring at her. She's blushing. His fingers are intertwined with hers, and she tries to pretend she actually cares what shapes the clouds make. Eli just watches her talk, and he has that look in his eye.

"And doesn't that one like a dragon?" Clare continues, but her voice trails off when she feels Eli's moist lips against her neck. It felt nice, and her eyes shut for a moment in utter bliss. Eli must of noticed, because Clare can feel his lips trail up her neck to her jaw line, and each time is sends shivers down her spine.

She suddenly opens her eyes then, and her face his beat red. "D-doesn't that one look like a dragon, E-Eli?" She stutters, and Eli's lips linger at her pink cheeks for a few moments. He leans his head back down on the dewy grass, a smirk embroidered on his face. "Not really." Eli's cheeks are hot, and he wants to kiss her more. He laughs to himself before raising his hand into the air.

"I think that one looks like you."

"What?"

"Look, right there! See that puff right there is your gorgeous hair, and that spot right there is your cute little nose."

Eli can hear Clare burst out into nervous giggles, and he can't take it anymore. He places both his hands around her tiny wrists, and it one swift move she was now on top of him. There feet are intertwined and her chest is pressed against his, and there lips are just inches apart. He presses his lips against hers and Clare's eyes are wide, and her cheeks are getting pinker. The kiss was slow and sweet, but some how passionate at the same time.

He smiles as they part, and Clare lets out a breath. "Wow." he mumbles, looking at her in the eyes. Their eyes lock for a few long moments, and she breaks the look by dropping her head to Eli's chest. She feels safe, right here in this spot.

Clare can hear his heart beating, and it's fast. They just lie there in complete silence, and she loves the sound of it.

5:34 pm-

Clare can't do it. She stares down at her shaky hands, and she can't look up. She can't look up at her own house.

"Come on, Clare." Eli says, and his voice his serious. "You have to say goodbye."

Clare shakes her head, shutting her eyes. "I can't."

"Clare, look at me."

She slowly rises her head to meet with Eli's crystal green eyes. "You have to say goodbye." He stares at her with his pretty eyes and she wants to cry. Her lip quivers, and she can feel herself trembling. She opens her mouth, and she can't talk at first.

"What if he hits me again?"

That sentence struck Eli, and he wants to hit something. "Clare." He says, with anger in his voice, and he quickly grabs her soft hand, leaning in closer to her.

"I won't let that happen."

5:57 pm-

Clare clutches Eli's hand hard as Clare's father puts his suitcase in the trunk of his taxi. His tie is loose and his hair his tangled. He looks tired, and Clare doesn't pity him at all. Eli stands tall, a straight and protective look on his face.

Her father turns toward her then, and he opens his mouth to speak. "Clare." His eyes slide over to Eli, then. Eli looks had him hard with hatred in his eyes, and Clare's father shuts his mouth. He looks away then, turning walking towards to taxi.

"I'll call you." He finally says, looking back at his daughter. Eli rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to speak, but Clare cuts him off.

"Don't bother."

Her voice is confident and cold, and Eli looks at her. Her eyes are focused, but he can see a tear run down her cheek. It's not fair, he thinks. she doesn't deserve this. Clare catches his eye then, and she tries to smile at him.

Then her father was gone, and she didn't even watch as the taxi turned to corner. Eli and Clare and hug and kiss, and everything was going to be okay now.

But it wasn't.

Clare's eyes fix on her mother then. She standing on the front porch, with a soiled tissue in her hand. Tears ran down her hot face, and her eyes stared distantly down the street. Clare lets out a heavy sigh, everything was not okay.

"What's wrong, Clare?"

Eli notices her, and then he turns and watches as Clare's mother buries her face in her hands, and then slowly sulks back into the house. He looks back to Clare, and he expects her to be crying. But instead her face is determined, and almost annoyed. "I'm so tired of this" She says. "I want my mom to be my mom again." and before Eli could even speak, she is walking past him, toward her house.

"What are you going to do?" He reaches out and touches her on the arm, and she looks at him, her harsh face breaking.

"I'm not going to loose my mom too." She says, and she sweet and innocent voice that Eli was used to came back, and she blinks to keep from tearing up. "I'm just going to talk to her."

"Okay." Eli leans forward and kisses her on the nose then, and Clare can feel the shivers run through her body. "I'll see you later." Clare watches has he gets in his car, and he hesitates before driving away.

6:07 pm-

"Mom." Clare walks in the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table, which wet cheeks and dead eyes. She's staring in front of her, and she doesn't even seem to notice Clare was there. The air is cold, and the silence is to hard for Clare to handle.

"Mom, you can't do this." Clare sits across from her at the table, and her mother looks right through her.

"He's my husband." She finally says, and she looks at Clare. "And he's leaving me."

"He's the husband that hits you!" Clare blurts, and her voice is louder than she meant it to be. She pauses, waiting for her mother to talk. "he hits me!" Clare continues, and Clare's mother looks surprised. "He hits me, your daughter! Why are you protecting him, when he hits me?" Clare's mother just looks at her for moments, which her mouth gaped open, and Clare knows she got through to her.

Fresh tears start to fall out of her eyes then, and she catches her mouth in her hand. "I'm sorry!" She mumbles, and Clare can barely understand her. She mumbles other things, but Clare can only make out a few words.

"It's just," Her mother says clearly, dropping her hand away from her mouth. "I can still remember the first time we kissed." She half smiles at the memory. "I thought we would be together forever." When Clare doesn't say anything, she continues. "and now that everything's different, I can't get that memory out of my head."

"I'm still here mom." Clare says. "I need my mom." Her voice is shaky, and she's trying not to cry. She looks up to see her mother look even more heartbroken than she had before.

"Oh my gosh," She mumbles, disgusted with herself. "I am so sorry Clare."

Clare blinks. She didn't even realize that she had started crying.

"Me too."

10:07 pm-

Clare was tired. After a very long and tear filled dinner with her mother, Clare felt content with herself. She had told her mother everything, and her mother had told her everything. Her father was gone, and her mother was going to be okay. But now she was tired, and she wanted to go to bed.

She brushes her teeth, combs her hair and she is ready to go to bed when a knock on her window almost gives her a heart attack. "I'm going to die." She mumbles to herself, and she is convinced there is a mass murder at her window, ready to kill her with an ax or a steak knife.

Another knock on the window. This ones louder, and Clare knows the murder is anger. She going to die.

"Hey Edwards, it's cold out here."

Clare froze.

Eli?

10:23 pm-

"So you told her how you felt?" Eli leans against Clare's window with his arms crossed, and he glances down at a tired Clare, who sits at the edge of her bed, still embarrassed at the fact that Eli had now seen her in her night gown.

"Yeah." She glances up at him with pink cheeks. "She stills upset, but I think it's going to be okay." Clare grins at Eli, and he grins back. She can feel him look her up and down, and he smiles even wider. Eli thinks she looks cute in her little night gown, with the lace a little flowers.

"You look tired." Eli finally talks, and he presses his full lips together. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

Clare laughs, and she slowly gets into her bed. She drops her head on the pillow and lets out a yawn, She can see Eli out of the corner of her eye, with his pretty eyes and luscious hair. "Hey Eli?"

She watches as he steps forward, and his shadow covers her. "Yeah?"

She smiles at Eli, and she is blushing before she can even talk. "I love you."

This time she can hear Eli say it clearly.

"I love you more."

**~End(: **


End file.
